Tazerling
Tazerling to śluzak wykorzystujący elektryczność. Jest niebiesko - żółty i ma czułki w kształcie błyskawic. Jego ataki mogą odbić się rykoszetem na sojusznikach. Jego protoforma może wywoływać delikatne iskry. Jest to dość pospolity gatunek. Umiejętności *W protoformie może dezaktywować przedmioty elektryczne (w "Droga do Domu " wyłączył zasilanie pił do cięcia drzewa) *W protoformie strzela piorunami z czułek i emituje niewielką dawkę prądu. *'Tazerbolt' - otacza się elektryczną kulą, która razi każdego w polu rażenia kuli. *'Tazercoil' - łapie przeciwnika i razi go prądem. *'Burst Circiut' - strzela piorunem bezpośrednio na urządzenie elektryczne powodując jego zwarcie. *'Tazerwing' - razi bardzo mocno piorunami z czułek przez co skóra przeciwnika w wyniku porażenia piecze i jest osmalona. *'Slugshield' - tworzy energetyczną tarczę-ekran która razi każdego wroga który się do niej zbliży. *'Quetzabolt' - leci w górę i tworzy silna burzę z piorunami uderzającymi we wrogów. *'Plasmaclaw' - drapie wrogów swoimi pazurami. *Przy uderzeniu piorunem powoduje rozbłysk energii, który odpycha wroga. *Strzela od dwóch do trzech piorunów naraz. *Łączy się z Infurnusem w Fuzyjny Strzał. Ciekawostki *Jego głos jest ochrypły w porównaniu do innych śluzaków. *Eli nazwał swojego Tazerlinga Joules. *Tazerlingi kiedy są zmęczone mogą razić prądem właściciela. *Imię które Eli nadał swojemu Tazerlingowi to nawiązanie do J (dżula), jednostki miary energii. *Potrafi z Burpy'm stworzyć fuzyjny strzał. *Shockwire posiada arsenał złożony z samych Tazerlingów. *Często wygląda jakby był znudzony. *Był pierszym wygranym śluzakiem Eli'a na zawodach. *Tazerling Eli'a to najlepszy kolega Burpy'ego. *Kiedy Eli wygrał Bangera Joules się ucieszył. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Amperling. *Trójwymiarowa transformacja Tazerlinga ma często przymrużone oczy, a dwuwymiarowa nie. *W odcinku "Technośluzaki" w krótkim momencie można było zobaczyć czerwonego Tazerlinga. *W odcinku "Bunt mechów" na nagraniu widać, jak Tazerling ukryty w kubełku z popcornem poraził sięgającego po popcorn Pronto. *Joules boi się wody. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Tazerlingu. *Z wyglądu jest podobny do Hipnotyzera. *Żyją na pustyniach o wysokiej aktywności burzowej. *Kiedy Joules poznał Burpy'ego poraził go prądem podając mu łapkę. *Prehistoryczny Tazerling miał tylko dwa górne zęby i był gruby. *W jednym ze Slugisodes Joules poraził Burpy'ego i Mrozika prądem. *Joules kiedy usłyszał jak Eli nazwał go podskoczył i jego czułki tworzyły iskry. *Dobrze wytrenowany Tazerling (taki jak Joules) jest wart wiele sprzętów domowego użytku oraz kilka "bajerów" zbrojnych, co można zauważyć w odcinku "Dobijmy Targu ". *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę ". Z tazeringiem.JPG|Pronto i Tazerling Slugterra_mistakes.png|Czerwony Tazerling b1b2ed35a93e7a83ca6e585264331d92ba7dcc87.jpg|Joules w blasterze Tazerling Slug 2.png|Tazerling z mniejszymi oczami 170.jpeg|Tazerling z większymi oczami Dominate Tazerling.png|Grimmstone atakujący Tazerlinga Scanner.png|Joules na skanerze Tazer;ingslugitout.png|Tazerling w grze Slug it out 2eb38b235f737d91060db6beca61b587.jpeg|Uśmiechający się Joules 420459 352963241474931 708168946 n.jpg|Eli poznaje Joulesa 03.jpg|Transformacja prehistorycznego Tazerlinga Tazerling Slug.png Dzuls i enigmo.JPG|Joules i Enigmo Tazerling123456.JPG|Tazerling po transformacji burpujules.JPG|Joules poznaje Burpiego Jules.JPG|Atakujący Joules Burphy i jouels.jpg|Joules i Burpy Eli and Joules.JPG|Joules na ręcę Eli'ego slugterra_character_footer_186x281_copy.png Na groszku.JPG|Joules na groszku Joules.JPG Dżuls.JPG|Joules w tornadzie Tempesto Porażona mecha-bestia.JPG|Porażona mecha-bestia Pronto Tazerling z przodu.JPG|Widok z przodu Tazerlinga Prąd.JPG Pokonujący Tazerling.JPG Śpioch.JPG|Joules z piorunkami Rozmieszony Dżuls i Ramer.JPG|Rozśmieszony Tazerling i Ramer Dawna armia Unika.JPG|Oszukani przez Unika Tazerling i reszta Zgrany_zespol.jpg|Burpy i Joules pokonują ghule 3 wymiarowy Joules.JPG|Transformacja Mrozik, Dżuls, Berpi.JPG|Mrozik , Joules i Burpy Dżuls i Mydłek.JPG|Wystraszeni Mydłek i Joules Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Tazerlingi wśród stadka śluzaków Przestraszony Mrozik i Joules.PNG|Przestraszeni Mrozik i Joules Transformacja.JPG DżulsProt..JPG|Jouls we wnyce TazerlingTran..JPG Pokonany Joule przez Amperninga.JPG|Pokonany przez Amperlinga Amperning vs Tazerling.JPG|Walczący Amperling i Tazerling Porażony Hop Jack.JPG 2 Tazerlingi i Mydłek.JPG 2 Tazerlingi.JPG Digger, Jouls, Medyk i Banger.JPG|Joules, Banger, Medyk i Digger Dżuls Eli`a.JPG Berpi i Dżuls.JPG Joules w wodzie.JPG|Płynący Joules Joules w powietrzu.JPG|We wnyce Tazerling na okularach.JPG Tazerling elektryzuje lodowe sople.JPG Duspuff, Ramer, Tormato, Arachnet, Tazerling.JPG|Proste wystrzelenie Tazerlinga Osłabieni strażnicy.JPG Medyk pomaga strażnikowi.JPG Berpy z resztą.JPG Eli`a śluzaki.JPG Werbowanie śluzaków.png Aura Flatu i Joulsa.png|Aura Tazerlinga Atak Joulsa.png|Atak Joulesa w Battle for Slugterra Jouls.png|Joules w Battle for Slugterra Ittex i inni.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Jouls przed oddaniem.png|Joules tuż przed oddaniem Jouls leci.png|Joules Ucieszony Jouls.png|Ucieszony Joules Wkurzony Jouls.png|Wkurzony Joules Smutny Jouls.png|Joules i inni w klatce Jouls vs Amperling.png|Amperling kontra Joules Znokautowany Jouls.png|Znokautowany Joules Vindervil pobity przez tazerlinga.jpg|Tazerling atakuje pnącza Vinedrilla Zasmuceni Joules i Berpy.JPG Błąd w ``Dobijmy Targu`` Zamrażacz.JPG Joules spogląda na Eli`a.JPG Przerażony Joules.JPG Wyszczelony Joules.JPG Flakulinkus.JPG 640px-Scanner.png bumbaloneitazerlingi.png Porazony pronto.png|Pronto popieszczony prądem Bumbaloneitazerlingi.png|Mydłek i Tazerlingi Prosphoro i Tazerling.JPG|Phosphoro i Tazerling Blakk i Joules.JPG|Blakk trzyma Joulesa Burpy patrzy na śpiącego Mrozika.JPG|Burpy, Jouls i Mrozik Porażeni Mrozik i Burpy.JPG|Jouls przypadkiem razi kolegów jouls tran..png Burpy i Jouls.png|Burpy i Joules Image-6755 51552695.jpg JoulesProt..JPG Tazerling.JPG Joules transformuje.JPG Tazerling po transformacji.JPG|Tazerling Joules vs Amperning Blakka.JPG Zaszokowane Śluzaki.JPG|Joules i reszta 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-19h45m22s45.png|Tazerling strażnik elektryczności Armashelt Phosphoro i Tazerling.png Jouls uśmiechnięty.png|Joules z dziwną miną Joulsik parariżuje.png wystraszony jouls.png|Płynący Tazerling Burpy i Jouls i bańki.png|Burpy i Joules Jouls protoforma.JPG|Smutny Joules Flopper z tyłu.JPG Joules przed Blakkiem.JPG|Tazerling Tazerling, Ramer i Armashelt w prehistorii.JPG|Prehistoryczny Tazerling bąk Śmierdziela.JPG|Tazerling i Ramer wstrzymują oddechy Tazerling w blasterze.JPG|Tazerling w blasterze Transformujący Tazerling.JPG Tazerling przed atakiem.JPG Tazerling atakuje.JPG|Atakujący Joules Bardziej widoczny prechistoryczy Armashelt.JPG|Prehistoryczny Tazerling w oddali Przerażony tezerling i treszer.png tezerlingi we wnykach.png|Tazerlingi we wnykach Stadoo sluzakow.png|Tazerling z tyłu Medyk i strażnik elektryczności.JPG|Tazerling i medyk Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Joules z dziwną miną.JPG Berpy i Joules we wnykach.JPG Berpy i Joules w blasterze Shanai.JPG Transformujący Berpy i Joules.JPG Berpy i Joules przed złączeniem.JPG Berpy i Joules łączą się.JPG Joules i Berpy pokłaniają się.JPG Cala masa.JPG Dtyre.png Tazerling przed transformacją.JPG Tazerling transformuje.JPG Atakujący Tazerling.JPG Dziwny Tazerling.JPG Zmęczony Tazerling.JPG Ember po uderzeniu Joulsa.JPG|Ember atakowany przez Joulesa Jouls , medyk i banger.png Bubbaleone i Joules.JPG Bubbaleone i Joules transformują.JPG Śluzaki3.JPG Bubbaleone z przyjaciółmi.JPG Spadające śluzaki 2.JPG Spadające śluzaki35.JPG jouls skacze.png tazerling z tyłu.png Tazrel.PNG 22222222.PNG|zadowolony tazerling Joules w powietrzu we wnyce.JPG Wesoły Joules.JPG Joules razi prądem.JPG Przerażony Joules2.JPG Joules i Ramer.JPG Joules łapie za róry.JPG Joules we wnyce.JPG|Tazerling w pasie Joules z przodu.JPG Nowy śluzak po prawej.JPG Wesołe śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a3.JPG Spadające śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Śluzaki na ręce Triksie.JPG Przerażone śluzaki.JPG Kategoria:Elektryczność Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Shockwire Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Sierżant Śluz Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Slugterra Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Prehistoria Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Milard Milford Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki bez czułek po transformacjii Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Boon the Goon Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Sedo Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Mistrz Gier